gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schutzweste
Die Schutzweste ''(engl. Body Armor)'' ist ein Sammelobjekt, das bis jetzt in jedem Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie vorkam. Läuft der Protagonist durch ein solches Sammelobjekt, erhält er kostenlos eine kugelsichere Weste, die seine maximale Lebensenergie schlagartig vergrößert. Im Head-up-Display bzw. am Radar gesellt sich zur Gesundheitsanzeige eine Anzeige für die Schutzweste. Wird man angeschossen, so steckt ab jetzt diese Weste die Treffer ein. Dabei verliert sie natürlich an Stabilität und ist bei andauerndem Beschuss nach kurzer Zeit kaputt und muss durch ein neues Exemplar ersetzt werden. Man sollte nach Möglichkeit immer einen solchen Schutz tragen und sich die Stellen gut merken, an denen sich Schutzwesten befinden. Steigt man in einen Polizeimannschaftswagen, erhält man (nur einmal pro Auto) ebenfalls eine Schutzweste. Selbstverständlich erhält man sie auch im gut sortierten Ammu-Nation-Waffenladen. Hier kostet sie allerdings Geld. Eine weitere Quelle kann man sich durch das Auffinden bestimmter Päckchenmengen erschließen. Die Weste erscheint dann im Versteck (GTA III, Vice City) Hintergrund Hinter der Schutzweste steht in manchen Spielen eine Zahl zwischen null und hundert, wobei „null“ zerstört bedeutet und „hundert“ absolut intakt. Nimmt man ein Schutzwesten-Symbol auf, erhält man hundert Schutzwestenpunkte. Sobald die Bürgerwehr-Missionen erfüllt wurden, sind Schutzwesten und Schutzwesten-Icons hundertfünfzig Punkte wert. In Grand Theft Auto 1 hat die Schutzweste drei und in Grand Theft Auto 2 hat sie zehn Punkte. Grand Theft Auto 1 * In manchen Kisten zu finden London * In manchen Kisten zu finden Grand Theft Auto 2 * An jeder Auftragsannahmestelle zu finden Grand Theft Auto III Das Symbol zeigt ein Schild auf blauem Grund. Fundorte # Auf dem Dach der Liberty City Sawmills. Um auf das Gelände zu kommen, den dortigen Monsterstunt nutzen und anschließend von hinten auf das Dach klettern, Trenton, Portland # Beim Import-Kran vorbei inmitten des Gerüsts in der Nähe der Garagen, Portland Harbor, Portland # Im ersten "Stock" des nicht fertiggestellten Gebäudes, Fort Staunton, Staunton Island (hier liegen auch ein Herz-Symbol und ein verstecktes Päckchen) # Auf einem der ramponierten Holzstege, Atlantic Quays, Portland Vice City # Gegenüber des Haupteingangs des Filmstudios: hinter einem blauen Holzzaun mit einer viereckigen Öffnung darin, Prawn Island # In der Vercetti Estate, im Keller neben anderen nützlichen Waffen, Starfish Island # Beim „Wärterhäuschen“ vor der Tür direkt neben dem Frachter, Viceport, Vice City Mainland # Bei einem orangefarbenen Gebäude direkt neben dem North Point Einkaufszentrum, hinter einer kleinen Mauer, Vice Point, Vice Beach # Auf dem Erdgeschoss der Baustelle von Avery Carrington, das man in der Mission Schutt und Asche zerstört, Washington Beach, Vice Beach # Bei einer geöffneten Garage direkt neben der Greasy Chopper Bar, Downtown # Auf dem Parkplatz östlich des Flughafens zwischen ein paar Containern, Escobar Int. Airport, Vice City Mainland # In der Auffahrt des Standing Vice Point, Vice Point, Vice Beach # Bei allen Verstecken auffindbar, nachdem man zehn versteckte Päckchen gefunden hat Advance miniatur|right|100px|GTA Advance # In jedem SWAT-Van # Östlich vom Versteck auf Staunton Island auf einem kleinen Platz San Andreas Los Santos miniatur|110px|Schutzweste, SA # Nordwestlich der Rennveranstaltung von Little Mexico im Atrium, Commerce (Schauplatz der Mission ''Just Business'') # Auf einer Erhöhung im westlichen Teil des Konferenzzentrums (über die Treppe zu erreichen) # Nordwestlich in Ocean Docks (auf dem Festland) in einem kleinen Depot in einem Containerwaggon direkt neben dem Highway # In dem Lagerhaus neben dem vorher genanntem Depot, ebenfalls in Ocean Docks (hier fand auch eine Mission statt) # In dem Bereich von Willowfield, Los Santos, wo sich die Schienen trennen, ist ein großer Schutthaufen. Dort liegt die Schutzweste zwischen dem Schutthaufen und einem Container # Südwestlich von Cluckin’ Bell in einem Wohngebiet neben einer Treppe, ebenfalls in Willowfield # In der oberen Etage von Madd Doggs Bude in einem der Schlafzimmer, Mulholland # Unter der Freeway-Brücke in Ganton, die nördlich der Grove Street liegt. Sie liegt im Los Santos River (unter der Brücke) auf der Westseite # Im Polizeirevier vom Pershing Square in der mittleren Gefängniszelle und in der Umkleide. # Ganz im Norden von East Beach, am Ende einer schmalen Gasse hinter dem The-Golden-Palms-''Gebäude # Sobald man einen Bandenkrieg provoziert hat, erscheinen Herz-Symbole und Schutzweste dort, wo die feindlichen Gangmitglieder auftauchen. San Fierro # Doherty: Laufe von der Werkstatt aus über den Bahnhof und unter der Autobahnbrücke entlang. Dort geht es steil abwärts zu einem Abstellplatz für Trucks, in der einen Ecke, von wo aus man zu dem Platz gelangt, befindet sich die Schutzweste # Bei der Einfahrt zur Parkanlage des Easter Bay Airports. Dort beim Eingang muss man sich nach rechts wenden. Sie befindet sich dann hinter dem Betonpfeiler, der die obere Straße stützt. # Bei einem Triaden-Lagerhaus in Esplanade North, beim dortigen Steg gleich neben dem Dinghy-Schlauchboot # Auf dem westlichen Teil des Grundstücks, welches zu Supa Save! gehört, Juniper Hill Las Venturas # Gegenüber des Four Dragons Casinos unter einem Halbbogen am Come-A-Lot-Casino, östlich des Strips # Auf der Rollbahn des Las Venturas Airports im Norden # Im südwestlichen Teil des Las Venturas Airports # Auf einem Balkon des Motels nördlich des Tätowierstudios in Redsands East # Vor der nördlichen Seite der Rockshore East Chapel in Rockshore East # Im LVA-Frachtdepot, südlich von Broffle's Waffles in einer Gasse Red County # Auf einem Grundstück im Nordosten von Palomino Creek # Im Polizeirevier von Dillimore in der mittleren Gefängniszelle und in der Umkleide Whetstone # Oben auf dem Gipfel des Mount Chiliad # Auf dem Hof neben J&J’s Restaurant, Angel Pine Bone County # Zwischen dem Haus in Valle Ocultado an der Bootsanlegestelle und der dazugehörigen Garage # In einem Flugzeugwrack der nördlichen Wrackansammlung in Verdant Meadows - fünftes Wrack von Osten aus gezählt Sonstige # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale für 200 bzw. 240 Dollar # In allen Polizeirevieren sind ein oder auch zwei Schutzwesten versteckt. Man sollte beim Betreten der Polizeireviere jedoch keine Waffe offen tragen, da man sonst sofort zwei Fahndungssterne bekommt. Liberty City Stories # In Saint Mark’s, Portland im nordöstlichsten Häuserblock auf einem Garagendach (nur über den Innenhof erreichbar) # In Harwood, Portland, kurz vor der Anlegestelle der Fähre befindet sich ein eingezäuntes Gebäude mit einem Parkplatz. Dort befindet sich ebenfalls eine Schutzweste (im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, welches eher aus Gerüsten besteht). # Auf dem Gelände des Hafens Portland Harbor, Portland befindet sich außerdem eine Schutzweste. Im früheren Spielverlauf wird der Eingang von Demonstranten blockiert; man kann trotzdem einfach durchfahren, was evtl. zu Fahndungssternen führt, da diese Leute das nur selten überleben. Fahrt einfach geradeaus durch (links befindet sich eine Marke zur Senkung des Fahndungslevels) und biegt dann bei den riesigen Silos rechts ab (kurz vor Ende der Plattform). Dort befindet sich im Eck die Weste. # In Belleville Park, Staunton Island, im Nordwesten auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, unter der Zufahrt zur Hebebrücke Vice City Stories # Nördlich von Stonewall J’s in einer Einfahrt, Little Havana, Vice City Mainland # Auf der nördlichen Seite von Starfish Island hinter einer Mauer # Auf dem Steg am südlichen Hafenufer bei der staatlichen Beschlagnahmungsstelle für Wasserfahrzeuge, Viceport, Vice City Mainland # Direkt südlich des Rummelplatzes auf einem Weg zwischen Häusern in einem Gebäudekomplex, Nebeninsel von Vice Point, Vice Beach Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|Die Schutzweste, IV thumb|Schutzwesten-Fundorte in GTA IV # Mit Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung, sobald diese freigeschaltet wurde # In Enforcern (um die Schutzweste zu erhalten, muss man in die Fahrzeuge einsteigen) # Im Liberty City Gun Club # Auf der Dachterrasse des Majestic Hotels vor dem Glasdach, Middle Park, Algonquin, Liberty City # In der Mission ''The Master and the Molotov liegt eine neben dem Perestroika bei einer Mülltonne # In der Mission Russian Revolution liegt eine in der Lagerhalle # In der Mission Three Leaf Clover neben einem Streifenwagen # Immer in den Attentatsmissionen, Acter, Alderney # Auf dem Heck eines verschrotteten Ranchers auf einem Schrottplatz gegenüber des Spielplatzes auf der Mohegan Avenue, Firefly Projects, Broker, Liberty City # Neben der Betonleitplanke des Broker-Dukes-Expressways, etwas südlich des Francis International Airport, Dukes, Liberty City # Ganz nördlich hinter enem rot-weißen Gebäude auf dem Gelände des Francis International Airports, wo man auch eine NRG 900 vorfindet, Duikes, Liberty City # In der Mission Party's Over im Maisonette 9 wenn in den Raum geht, in dem auch Joni sitzt # In der Mission Departure Time im Funland, nach dem 1. Teil der Schießerei vor einem Automaten # In der ersten Etage des Parkhauses ganz hinten in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City # Auf der Baustelle in Hatton Gardens, an der Ecke Nickel Street/Bismarck Avenue, Algonquin, Liberty City Verwendungszweck der Schutzwesten in GTA IV Chinatown Wars # Vor der Freudenstatue‎, Happiness Island # Vor der Columbus Cathedral, Algonquin, Liberty City # In jedem N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer # Auf Ammu-Nation Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es mehrere Arten von Schutzwesten. Jede Weste hat eine andere Haltbarkeit, je haltbarer sie ist, so teurer wird sie. Arten von Panzerungen *Leichteste Panzerung | 500 $ | 1/5 Panzerungslevel | *Leichte Panzerung | 100 $ | 2/5 Panzerungslevel | *Standard Panzerung | 1500 $ | 3/5 Panzurungslevel | *Schwere Panzerung | 2000 $ | 4/5 Panzerungslevel | *Schwerste Panzerung | 2500 $ | 5/5 Panzerungslevel | Fundorte der Panzerungen #Südlich von Lago Zancudo ist das Marlowe-Weingut mit einem großen Anwesen und Parkplatz (wo auch immer teure Sportwagen stehen), die Weste im Wert von 2.500 $ findet ihr rechts an der Terasse, wenn ihr entlang zur Hinterseite des Anwesens geht (beim Sonnenschirm), Los Santos County #Im Fluchttunnel von der Mission Der Juwelenraub befindet sich eine Baustelle - nach einigen hundert Metern, nachdem man den Tunnel in der Unterführung betreten hat. Dort muss man die Treppen hinabsteigen und findet dann eine weitere Treppe, die in eine Grube führt. Dort findet man eine Schutzweste und eine Flinte. Eine Ebene höher ist noch ein Medipack. #In jeder Ammu Nation zu kaufen #In jedem betretbaren Polizeirevier #In der Nähe eines U-Bootwrack Schutzweste_MicroMP_Medipack-1-.jpg|Versteckte Schutzweste und Schrotflinte Da_gehts_rein-1-.jpg|Der Eingang zum Fluchttunnel und weiter zur versteckten Weste/Schrotflinte Sonstiges thumb|Die Schutzweste * Wenn man im Mehrspieler-Modus einen Kopfschuss mit einem Sturmgewehr erleidet, bleibt die Schutzweste intakt, aber die Lebensleiste sinkt. (nicht in GTA IV) * Wird der Spieler von einem Scharfschützengewehr getroffen, stirbt er sofort, da die Durchschlagskraft des Projektils für die Weste zu stark ist. (nicht in GTA IV) * In der Beta-Version von Grand Theft Auto IV konnte man die Schutzweste als Kleidungsstück auswählen. Rezension auf Ammunation.net Schutzwesten-Icons Schutzweste 1.jpg|Schutzwesen-Icon, GTA 1 Schutzweste GTA2.jpg|Schutzwesten-Icon, GTA 2 Schutzwesten-Icon,_III.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, III Schutzweste, Downtown, VC.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, VC Gallery505.jpg|Schutzwesten-Icon, SA Weblinks * Artikel über Schutzwesten aus der Wikipedia en:Body Armor es:Chaleco antibalas Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:Equipment Kategorie:Pickups Kategorie:Spekulation